Critical Condition: The Talk
by The Purple Goddess
Summary: Picks up where my "Critical Condition: Ending Addition" left off.


Critical Condition - Ending Scene Addition  
  
Final Chapter  
  
By: The Purple Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing.  
  
** I'm continuing this story because I had some reviewers that wanted to see it go on. Thank you to the people who reviewed honestly. Even if you were out for revenge and under the age of 15.**  
  
Mac's POV  
  
Nighttime on the ship  
  
After dinner in the mess with Harm, we walked slowly back to my BOQ. We'd been through a lot in the past 24 hours but now Bud was stable and in recovery, Harriet and little AJ are okay and made us swear to call when Bud could talk, and Coates, she finally calmed down and was on her way to bed, too. Luckily Harm and I could be alone together and no one would say anything about it.  
  
We came to my door and my hands moved slowly to open it. Harm followed me inside and shut the door. As I made my way across the room he took my hand and turned me around to face him. After all the times he's touched me it still gives me a shiver and makes my heart speed. He slowly pulled me close to him, looking almost shy and obviously giving me time to pull away if I wanted. My purse hit the floor as I pulled my arms up around his shoulders and wound them around his neck.  
  
"I've waited a long time to hold you." His words came out a raspy whisper and I knew he meant longer than just today.  
  
I held him tighter then, if that was even possible. My Sailor was coming to terms with his feelings and I wanted to enjoy every moment. I pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. They were unsure but full of love. I smiled at the knowledge that he was still pretty scared. "If we talk, there is no going back."  
  
He reached for my face and I found his hand sliding through my hair. "I don't want to go back."  
  
Harm and I have kissed a few times before but they all seemed so indifferent. We were friends, kissing under the mistletoe, kissing before I was going to marry another man. But now, as I leaned into him and closed my eyes, I knew it would be different because we were different. We felt more for each other, there was more between us. His lips lightly brushed mine and I broke it off soon after it had begun. "Talk." We both said at the same time along with a slight laugh.  
  
He didn't let my hand go as we made our way to the chairs in my quarters. Once seated we stared at each other and laughed again: we knew it was silly, but we really did need to talk and sort some things out.  
  
"What do you want Harm? What do you see with us?" Not one to beat around the bush I started us off with a bang.  
  
"I want to make you happy. I want to take care of you, make you dinner, be the first person you see in the morning, and the last one you say goodnight to."  
  
Harm was rubbing his thumb over my hands and talking to the ground. "How long have you felt this way?" He looked up and I couldn't believe his answer.  
  
"I don't really know. Somewhere along the way you went from being my best friend to being my secret lover. You were the person I loved more than anything but also the person I couldn't tell anyone about; and I certainly couldn't tell you." His face brightened with his thoughts, "I tried to tell you in other ways, though: having you over for working dinners, taking you to that greasy Beltway Burger place," We smiled at his hate for all things meaty. He looked down at our hands again, "Making an agreement with you to go halves on our baby."  
  
He shocked me by bringing up the agreement. 'Our baby' he had said. I couldn't speak but kept nodding my head up and down.  
  
He took a deep breath, "And I want to put a ring on your finger." He quickly looked up at my paling face. "But it doesn't have to be an engagement ring, uh, it could be a promise ring, or a friendship ring. Whatever you want."  
  
I took a deep breath, "An engagement ring would be fine, Harm." He smiled as he pulled me up and into his embrace.  
  
For the first time since I had long ago realized my feelings for Harm, I could see why he had waited so long to confront his feelings for me. He hadn't ever wanted to go halfway with me like he had done with so many other women. He wanted me all or nothing and I felt quite the same about him.  
  
He lifted my chin and kissed me softly. So many promises went along with that kiss. I reluctantly pulled away for much needed air and put my head down on his shoulder, enjoying his strong arms around me.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Hmm?" His face was buried in my hair.  
  
"I think you'd better keep me your 'secret lover' until we figure out what to tell the Admiral."  
  
He laughed and pulled away to look at me, "That's okay Mac. The only person I had ever wanted to tell was myself."  
  
He kissed me then and we ended the night working on our agreement of halves.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* END 


End file.
